El problema de la eternidad
by Endway2000
Summary: Belcebú, el hijo de Marceline y la Dulce Princesa, reflexiona sobre lo que es tener una madre que nunca envejecera. Y lo que es peor, lo que es que esa madre sea la mismísima Marceline. Cuando confunden a tu madre con tu novia, sabes que ser inmortal tiene sus desventajas. Fic futuro, OC, MarcelinexBonnibel.


- ¿Qué _sangre_ fue lo que dijiste? -Si, tal vez gritarle al hombrecillo de dulce no fuera la mejor de mis ideas. Todo su cuerpo era una maraña de algodón de azúcar, con piernas y zapatitos, y no era más alto que un niño de diez años. Pero para su apariencia, sin embargo, era más que odioso.

-¿No me escuchaste? Te dije: ¿Qué _sangre_ dijiste? -pero yo estaba mas odioso. Con una mano lo tome de su cuerpo (a falta de ropa de la cual sujetarlo… ¿porque toda la Dulcegente esta siempre _desnuda_?). Lo alce hasta mi rostro y el hombrecillo se retorció para liberarse, sudando y casi al punto de echarse a llorar.

-Solo dije… -quiso decir, pero mis ojos llameantes lo intimidaron. Realmente no quería lanzar ese fuego azul de mis ojos, pero mi cuerpo parece tener una regla de oro: cuando me molesto, me molesto _a lo grande_. -Dije que tu y tu _novia_ hacían linda pareja, hijo… -Oh, realmente iba a hacerlo _pedazos._

Lo arroje al piso, a los pies de mi "novia" y le grite lo suficiente para que la mitad del Reino me oyera: -¡Ella no es mi novia, es mi _madre, imbecil! -no pude verle el rostro, pero quiero imaginar que hizo una mueca de horror._

-Disculpe usted yo no-no lo sabia, no pensé… -si, estaba totalmente aterrorizado.

-Si, seguro que no Wimble -lo llamo por un nombre, ¿de donde lo conoce? -Solo vete antes de que cambie de idea -por su forma de hablar, supe que mi "novia" estaba molesta. Yo también lo estoy: cuando me fastidio término haciendo y diciendo cosas duras, a veces demasiado. El pequeñín podía haber explotado del miedo que le cause, o podría haberle arrancado su dichosa piel dulce de no haberme controlado. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me habría importado. Se que debería… pero no.

El tal Wimble murmuro un agradecimiento a mi madre y se fue corriendo, dejando una mancha amarilla en el suelo. Ugh… se orino encima… _desagradable_.

-Muy bien ahora: ¿eso era realmente necesario?

- ¿_Che cosa_?

-No te pongas todo extranjero conmigo, tu sabes que…-si, ya lo se… mejor recojo las bolsas del piso. Cuando escuche a ese imbecil hablar de lo lindos que nos vemos juntos… me descompuse y corrí a perseguirlo dejando las siete bolsas en el piso (siete… que bueno que son siete: es un gran número):-Quiero decir, ¿de verdad tenias que asustarlo hasta que se haga encima?

-¿Que paso mama, nos estamos ablandando? ¿Nos estamos volviendo una persona madura y responsable que se interesa por los sentimientos ajenos? Mmm… -la fastidie… oh si, admito que la fastidie: vi sus ojos arder en llamas.

Por suerte se tranquilizo, haciendo nada más un gesto furioso, y después me ayudo a levantar las bolsas. Pero solo a levantarlas: cuando quiso darme una de las que ella llevaba, le mostré las que yo tenia. -Siete… siete bolsas… ninguna mas.

-¿Oh, qué?, ¿No me ayudaras con esto? Es solo una bolsa.

-Tengo siete bolsas, si tomo una mas serán ocho y…

-Y ocho es un numero malo, ya se, ya se… -floto alrededor de mi, como examinándome con la mirada, queriendo descifrarme. Yo también intento descifrarla a ella: _ninguno_ de los dos esta teniendo suerte. -Cielos, hablas como un perdedor…

-¿Disculpa? -Floto hasta quedar "recostada" en el mismo aire, dejando su rostro a la altura del mío y viéndome con esa sonrisa pedante suya…

-Sip, eres todo un perdedor. Cuando vaya a la Nocheosfera y alguien me diga "oh Marceline, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo esta tu hijo?" yo les diré: bien, pero es un perdedor y un bebe.

Bebe… _odio_ esa palabra.

-No soy un bebe.

-Oh si, claro que si. Yo te di a luz y desde que eres un niño no haz parado de quejarte.

-Pues ahora _tengo_ razones para quejarme -y vaya que las tenia. Ahora, no es que me moleste ir de compras, no cuando puedo aprovechar y comprar cosas para mi: varias de estas bolsas tienen cuchillos retractiles, balas de plasma, kevlar, chalecos de mithril, una nueva memoria para mi laptop, etcétera. Tampoco es que me moleste que me vean con mi madre. Quiero decir, ella es asombrosa por varias razones: de hecho mucho de que yo sea genial como lo soy es por que me enseño a pelear y a defenderme, mientras mi otra madre –la Reina Bubblegum (en general me refiero a ella como madre y a Marceline como _mama_ o por su nombre) se preocupaba por enseñarme etiqueta, modales y ciencia.

Además me encanta venir a la Ciudad Nocturna: es el único lugar en Ooo donde toda la actividad (es decir negocios, trabajo y demás) ocurren durante la noche y la gente duerme durante el día. Por resultado, es el lugar ideal para criminales de poca monta, fugitivos de la ley, noctámbulos empedernidos y claro: inmortales, como mi madre y yo.

Aunque en lo personal, considero la inmortalidad una desventaja. Y es que cuando eres inmortal llegas a una edad donde ya no envejeces.

Y eso es un problema cuando tienes veintidós años y tu madre aparenta diecisiete.

Pero no es solo eso, es su forma de ser. ¡Solo hay que ver como se viste! Si mezclas rockero con punk en una licuadora y lo haces puré, lo que sale es lo que usa mi madre. Jeans rasgados y ajustados que se le pegan al cuerpo, botas de tacón rojas (_rojas_, como si no fuera obvio ya que es un vampiro), y una musculosa ajustada, y una chaqueta de cuero, por si fuera poco. No es que parezca una cualquiera ni nada, de hecho tiene estilo y todo ese jazz, pero si tú no la conoces ni me conoces a mí y nos ves juntos en la calle, es casi hasta lógico pensar que somos pareja.

-¿Y por qué a ti no te molesta lo que dicen esos idiotas? -mire a mi alrededor en ese momento, buscando algún susodicho idiota. Imbeciles, ignorantes, transeúntes cualquiera que nos estén mirando y a quienes se les ocurra asumir que estamos "juntos".

-Me molesta, pero no soy un psicópata como tu que le corta el cuello a cualquiera que crea que estamos juntos. Y de hecho, eso seria bueno para ti -dio un giro en el aire, golpeándome con el cabello al hacerlo… que fastidio: -Que piensen que sales con una rockera y sexy vampiresa como yo.

-Soy bastante grandioso por mi parte, muchas gracias.

-Oh, ¿así es?

-¡Si, si lo soy! Solo para empezar soy un aventurero bastante grandioso, y un ladrón reconocido -robar es un pasatiempo, generalmente solo pido _donaciones_ después de un trabajo bien hecho -donaciones no voluntarias, eso si, -soy además un genio, y peleo bastante bien. Y sin ofender a tu… ser punk-rock, pero creo que tengo gran _estilo_.

-Bien, hablando como tu _madre_, te diré que una camisa delicada, un chaleco de vestir y unos pantalones elegantes con unas botas metálicas no son de gran estilo… Y la capa tampoco ayuda.

-Es para cubrirme del sol, y es un manto con capucha.

-Es pura noche, aquí no hay sol.

-Lo había cuando salía de casa esta mañana.

-Aja, ¿y las botas? -en este momento creo que me sonroje, pero no estoy del todo seguro. No tengo mucho control de la poca sangre en mi cuerpo.

-Son buenas para patear… y creo que se ven cool -en un punto mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad iluminadas por la luz artificial de las farolas, me di cuenta de lo tonto que era lo que estábamos discutiendo y comencé a reír. En general prefiero no tomarme con seriedad lo que dice mi madre (así como ella tampoco piensa seriamente antes de hablar), pero seguir esta pelea absurda es un juego divertido para ambos.

-No discutiré lo cool contigo, no tendríamos nada de que hablar -dejo escapar una risa nasal y yo me reí con ella. ¡Cuanta razón tenia! Pese a lo parecidos que somos, yo soy más centrado, mas serio… más aburrido, como diría ella. Ella es punk-rock, yo soy más… soft-rock. -A propósito, ¿no te olvidas de algo?

-¿Olvidar? De que hablas, tengo todas las bol-oh diablos… -creo que maldije más alto de lo que debería, porque pude sentir detrás mi cuello que cuatro –y exactamente cuatro personas voltearon a verme.

-Así es -extendió su brazo con la bolsa hacia mi, sonriendo no con malicia o con burla sino con suma tranquilidad, con una cierta alegría despreocupada, sabiendo que la iba a tomar. Mire la bolsa y luego a ella, y decidí aceptar mi derrota como un hombre: _con gran estilo_.

Le arranque la bolsa de las manos y hable con toda la seguridad que tenia: -Uff, como quieras.

En el fondo, me estaba maldiciendo por tomar otra bolsa. Soy lo que llamarían… supersticioso. Yo prefiero creer que aprecio el valor de los números, y no debería de tener ocho bolsas si puedo tener el siete.

Intente tragarme mis pensamientos, ignorar esa pequeña pero gritona voz en mi cabeza que me dice cuando se me desabrocha un botón o cuando un cuadro esta chueco, y que ahora definitivamente me estaba gritando que debía de tener siete bolsas.

Debí caminar demasiado rápido porque desde atrás, escuche la risa irónica de mi madre, probablemente hecha a propósito para sacarme del fastidio en el que ella _sabia_ que me encontraba. -Aunque hiciste que el pequeñín se orinara. Eso si fue bastante cool.

Supongo que si, fue bastante gracioso… y en un momento me encontré riendo sin control a recordar su expresión de tonto mientras corría y como levantaba las piernas por tener los zapatos mojados.

Por alguna razón, no puedo evitar reírme cuando alguien se orina en público. Debe de ser el Schadenfreude (1), esa irrefrenable necesidad de reírse del dolor ajeno.

Aunque simplificando las cosas, si fue bastante cool.

* * *

_Querido Glob: si estas en el cielo –y si así es de antemano te pido disculpas por dudar de tu existencia, te pido un favor: __**mátame**__._

Después de recorrer el resto de la ciudad con mi madre, yo caminando y ella flotando como es lo habitual, solo podía rezarle a Glob en mi cabeza para pedirle que en su eterna sabiduría me arranque mi inmortalidad y me mande un rayo al centro del cráneo. Unos cien mil watts deberían bastar para matarme. O una banda de matones que me maten a golpes, demonios eso hubiera sido genial, me matarían haciéndome sufrir. O en fin, en el momento no era muy exigente, solo quería desaparecer.

Resumiendo: mientras paseábamos, siete personas nos comentaron al pasar que buena pareja hacíamos; en una tienda, mientras mi madre revisaba los instrumentos de música, el vendedor me dijo que fuera hombre y que no cargue las bolsas de mi novia (acto seguido, le arroje un cuchillo a la cabeza… _no_ _falle_); después ella me pidió opinión sobre dos sacos, y cuando se probo el que escogí una mujer dijo que yo tenia buen gusto (citando, le dijo a mi madre: "tu chico tiene buen gusto").

Todo esto no seria un gran problema si ella no se lo tomara tan a la ligera. Ante cualquier comentario solo reía o estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decían… pero lo peor fue cuando nos topamos con un conocido suyo, un hombre-lobo (como si mi día no hubiera sido horrible por si solo). Fue algo como: -¡Marceline! No te veía hace que, ¿siglos?

-¡Brandon, hey! Dale cariño a Marcy, venga un abrazo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo usual, lo usual, compras para la familia… hey, ¿es tu novio?

-¿Oh, _el_? -aquel "EL" me hizo sentir que recién acababa de recordar que existo, -Es Belcebú. Bel, el es Brandon, un viejo amigo de fiestas -me lo señalo para que lo saludara y yo estreche su mano con firmeza, la cual luego note que estaba llena de cabello… que _asco_ los hombres lobo. Por eso yo no me convierto en animal si tengo otras opciones.

-Un placer…

-Igual… wow, es realmente atractivo… Pero Marceline, ¿no estabas saliendo con una princesa que era un real fastidio? -recuerdo que le clave la mirada a mi madre como si tuviera dos dagas en lugar de ojos. Supongo que ella lo noto pues se rasco detrás de la cabeza, muy nerviosa.

-Eh si, así es, de hecho yo…

-Bueno me alegro que la hayas cambiado, realmente no era material para ti, ¿sabes? -vi que mi madre se molesto por lo que dijo, pero aun así no se molesto en corregirlo. -Tu pareces mas relajado… cuídala bien, ¿de acuerdo? -y el HL tiene la descortesía de hablarme directamente y hasta de golpearme el hombro, como si fuéramos los amigos de toda la vida. ¡Que osadía!

Dicho esto, se despidió y se alejo de nosotros, diciendo que "tenia caza que hacer todavía". Solo que no se fue del todo: después de alejarse hasta ser apenas visible, se dio la vuelta… Y entonces Marceline (no siento de llamarla "mama" ahora…) puso el numerito y me dio un beso en la mejilla…

Brandon sonrío y movió los labios, y yo supe que había dicho "Marceline, ¡que traviesa!"

-Sabes realmente es muy agradable, solo es un poco fastidioso… -me dijo, sin impórtale en absoluto lo que había hecho, o que el tal Brandon insultara a mi _Madre_ (su _esposa_, la _Reina_), ni que ahora yo estaba diez tonos de azul profundo del sonrojo que tenia.

_Querido Glob, cambie de idea: mátala a ella… __**dolorosamente**__._

Mi plegaria no fue escuchada, pero Marceline me vio y supo que estaba molesto (le abra dado idea el hecho de que estaba por poner mis manos sobre su cuello). Por un instante me ignoro, pero en seguida suavizo su expresión. Creo que supo que no iba a perdonarla así como así, de hecho aun no se si podré hacerlo algún día… Si, exagero, pero no me gusta quedar como _tonto.-Escucha __hijo -claro, ahora era su hijo,- siento si te hice sentir incomodo._

-¿SI? ¡En que universo crees posible no me haya podido sentir incomodo!

-Solo estaba jugando, pensé que te reirías…

-¡Me has visto reír en algún momento del día! ¡Glob, _sei incredibile_! -otra vez sus ojos amenazaban con arder: realmente _no_ le gusta que le hable en italiano.- ¿No te interesa que la gente nos confunda con una pareja?

-¿Y porque a ti si? Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera algo que pueda hacer al respecto…

-Podrías comportarte como tu edad -supe que eso salio mal en cuanto lo estaba pensando, pero aun así lo dije. ¿Porque fue malo? Primero porque ella tiene mas de mil años y solo el polvo y las rocas tienen su misma edad, y segundo porque…

-Wow, _nadie_ me dice que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? -si, _eso_. Eso es otra cosa que herede de ella. -Además cuando tengas mi edad seguirás actuando como actúas ahora, y la gente te odiara por eso. Si tienes suerte como yo, tu hijo te gritara en el medio de la calle…

-No estoy gritando. ¡Estoy alzando la voz! -_estaba_ gritando… Pero no quería perder esa pelea. -Me largo de aquí -así que me hice una retirada estratégica. Tire las bolsas al suelo y me metí en un restaurante en la esquina. Era colorido y con tema gótico, como casi todo en Ciudad Nocturna. Corrí hacia el restaurante con la excusa de ir al baño (aunque realmente no tuviera ganas), y desde detrás pude sentir que me observaban alejarme: cuatro pares de ojos (sin contar el par de mi madre) que nos habían estado siguiendo desde hace un rato… pero no podía importarme menos en ese momento.

¿Por qué ella tiene que ser así? No lo comprendo. Intente pensar las razones, las posibilidades: se que tuvo una infancia terrible, ella lo explico varias veces, sobre el holocausto nuclear y las peleas con su padre (mi abuelo Hunson, quien conmigo es súper asombroso por alguna razón) y su exilio de la Nocheosfera y todo ese "blues". Pero eso fue hace tanto que en verdad dudo que sea la razón. Después pensé que la conversión a vampiro podría haberla afectado. Yo soy un Dhampiro, nací con poderes por ser mitad vampiro así que nunca me mordieron para transformarme, pero tengo entendido que es una experiencia que, en la escala entre "Insignificante" e "Inolvidable" ocupa el puesto de "traumático", y que puede y suele causar efectos en la mente; o quizá simplemente fueron tantos años de vida…

No lo se, en algún momento decidí que no era realmente importante el porque, sino el que (como científico, caigo mucho en esa confusión…): ella es así, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Pero puedo darle otro enfoque y cambiar mi actitud, y la mejor forma de empezar era disculpándome.

-Detesto ser tan listo y maduro -me dijo a mi mismo en el espejo.

Salí del baño, decidido a disculparme con ella, a arreglar las cosas…

-¡Estupida vampiresa! -escuche a alguien gritar, seguido por un fuerte golpe y un alarido de dolor… Era la voz de mi madre.

Salí tan rápido del restaurante que tire varias mesas en el proceso y casi atravieso la puerta sin abrirla siquiera. Al salir, mi primer pensamiento fue "oh, Demeter…": mi madre estaba tirada en el piso con sangre en la cabeza, y junto a ella tres matones del dulce reino: gruesos como una pared y altos como jirafas y hechos de caramelo rompe-muelas.

Uno de ellos tenía un gran garrote y estaba parado junto a mi madre, y a su lado estaba Wimble, el pequeñín que había molestado antes, aunque su expresión y su voz eran muy diferente ahora.

-¡Tu! Que _sangre_ paso, que dem-

-Cierra la boca, hijo -me interrumpió y se acerco a mi madre quien había quedado inconciente del golpe (o eso parecía al menos), -estuve siguiendo a Marceline durante todo el día. Finalmente la encuentro para lograr que me pague lo que debe, y te apareces tú y me amenazas. Bueno y ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Eso realmente me enfureció. Me molesto el acto que había armado cuando lo enfrente, me moleste por lo que le hizo a mi madre. Y sobretodo, me enfurecí porque no sabia _quien_ era yo.

-Yo soy el hijo de Marceline. Soy Belcebú B. Abadeer, y te voy a asesinar. ¿Ultimas palabras? ¿No? Que suerte –dicho esto metí la mano en mi saco y saque una pequeña pistola que guardo cuando no salgo "por negocios". Siempre es útil si una situación _así_ se presenta. Apunte directo hacia el hombrecito, sabiendo que no iba a fallar.

Y efectivamente no falle, la bala viajo directo hacia su frente pero colapso y se hizo pedazos en el cuerpo de uno de sus matones.

-Nosotros nos encargamos, jefe –la voz del matón era gruesa y hablaba muy lento: era un _idiota condecorado. _Tomo a mi madre y se la coloco en los hombros como una bolsa vieja que ya no sirve. Eso fue el colmo.

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima! -me arroje hacia el matón y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, arrojándolo contra una fuente cercana y haciendo que suelte a mi madre. La fuente se hizo pedazos al igual que parte de su estructura física, que se rasgo y quebró, dejándolo inconciente al instante y muerto en los próximos tres minutos.

El golpe también me lastimo a mí, y acabe rasgándome parte de mi ropa. Estaba empapado por el agua y me encontraba realmente furioso, apretando los dientes con fuerza y viendo directamente a los otros guardaespaldas. Esto, sin embargo, no los atemorizo.

-¿_Seguito_? (2)

-¡Te matare por matar a mi hermano! -otro más que no era muy listo: el sujeto del garrote. Corrió hacia mí blandiendo su arma en el aire como un loco. En mi muñeca llevo siempre una pequeña muñequera: parece un accesorio de chicas, si, pero realmente es un rayo láser compacto. Levante la manga de mi camisa y expuse el aparato y dispare, impactando el rayo con el cuerpo del matón, quebrando solo parte de su estructura pero creando al mismo tiempo un punto débil donde golpear.

-Esto te va a doler -alce el puño, listo para atravesar su cuerpo golpeando su zona frágil, pero otro de los matones se acerco a mí y me lanzo un golpe al rostro, que tuve que bloquear.

El guardia al que le dispare aprovecho que baje la guardia para golpearme en el estomago… demonios, casi vomito un arco iris de rojo en ese mismo momento. Recuerdo que caí sobre mis rodillas y después resulto todo muy confuso: un golpe a la nariz, al ojo, a la barbilla, después uno de ellos me sujeto y el otro me golpeo en el estomago varias veces. Sentía la sangre en mi boca y la urgencia de liberarme y arrancarles los ojos y cortarles los brazos, y disecar sus cuerpos para colgarlos en mi pared.

Estábamos cerca de un callejón así que casi nadie nos veía, y los pocos transeúntes que pasaban estaban muy asustados o metidos en sus vidas para hacer algo al respecto. Ya me las pagarían por cobardes…

Me arte y descendí hacia el suelo lentamente, haciéndome intangible y liberándome de su agarre. Pronto estuve en el suelo otra vez, pero esta vez mi cintura tocaba el suelo directamente sin mis rodillas, que ya se habían vuelto una sombra en el suelo. El resto de mi cuerpo las siguió y pronto fui solo una mancha negra con forma de persona en la acera, viendo a los imbeciles observarme desde arriba.

-¿Pero que?... -grito uno de ellos.

-¡Brujerías! Los vampiros no pueden convertirse en sombras… -bueno, _el_ no era tan idiota después de todo.

-Eso es cierto -les dije, mi voz distante como si me encontrara en otro lugar, otro reino. Repte por el suelo, aun como una sombra, y me coloque detrás de ellos. Levante mi ser para volver a tener cuerpo. - ¡Pero yo soy un dhampiro! -golpee al matón con el cuerpo quebrado, justo en el centro del pecho, el punto mas débil. Dos puñetazos más y una patada, y su cuerpo se partió a la mitad, cayendo muerto al instante.

El matón con el garrote no tardo en querer golpearme, pero se detuvo cuando se escucho un alarido de terror.

Sorprendido y horrorizado (y el chico del garrote estaba aun mas horrorizado que yo) observe como mi madre estaba sobre el guarda restante, atacándolo desde la espalda con sus garras, dañando sus ojos y golpeando su cuerpo que tembló y crujió, amenazando caerse a pedazos. Tomo su forma de hombre lobo (otra vez lo mismo…) y de un zarpazo certero le rebano la cabeza, que se partió al caer al suelo.

-Acaba con ese último -me ordeno, y yo obedecí.

Transforme mi cuerpo, aumente mi altura, hice crecer mis huesos. Sentí como mi mandíbula se agrandaba, saliéndose de lugar y llevándose a la piel con ella. Pronto todo mi ser creció y de mi cuerpo brotaron otros dos brazos que destrozaron mi ahora peluda piel. De mi espalda, dos pares de tentáculos, producto de mi herencia demoníaca, se hicieron presentes. Mis piernas se hicieron patas y mi brazos garras y pronto mi camisa me quedo pequeña y acabo de rasgarse y destruirse.

Una de las razones por la que odio a los hombres lobo se porque me confunden con una cuando me convierto. En realidad, yo soy un hombre-coyote.

Ahora era tan alto como el matón y mucho mas fuerte que el. Vi como hacia cara de tonto, tragando saliva con fuerza y probablemente tratando de controlar sus esfínteres. Y eso que solo vio mi forma bestial más clásica: puedo ser _mucho_ más horrendo.

-Di "auch" -le dije –con mi nueva voz demoníaca y rasposa, antes de golpearlo justo en el estomago, enviándolo contra una pared cercana. Corrí hacia el en cuatro patas. Ya no me importaba nada, solo podía pensar en destruirlo. Lo golpe una y otra y otra vez, sacándole alaridos de dolor y gritos, pero no pude escuchar nada de lo que gritaba.

Nada en absoluto.

Para el golpe final, tome el garrote del suelo y lo agite, impactando su cuerpo y quebrándolo en varios pedazos. Estaba más que muerto. Por supuesto como Dulcegente sus muertes nunca son seguras y podían ser revividos con un poco de trabajo de laboratorio… pero no lo serian, nadie los extrañaría lo suficiente.

Mi madre ahora sostenía a Wimble con fuerza, con una mano en su boca para evitar que hablara. Por supuesto intento liberarse, intento pedir clemencia pero no obtuvo nada. Mi madre volvió a su forma bípeda y clavo sus uñas en el rostro del enano, dándole a entender que mejor cerrara la boca.

Se metió de lleno en el callejón y yo la seguí, aun en mi forma bestial-demoníaca. Detrás de mi podía sentir muchas miradas, muchas voces susurrando, algunas gritando que guarde silencio, que no pelee en la vía publica, pero pude callarlas, solo pensaba en matar y destruir.

En el callejón, Marceline me lanzo al hombrecito a los brazos como si de un balón se tratara.

-¿Vas a matarlo? -me dijo con impaciencia, viendo que me estaba tardando. Oh, me hubiera encantado, claro que si. Pero lo poco que me quedaba de razón en ese estado animal me decía que había forma de sacarle mas provecho, y de causarle mas daño.

Como siempre, mi lado lógico gano la lucha.

-¿Matarlo? No -regrese lentamente a mi forma normal, reacomodando huesos y reparando tejidos y en un instante volví a ser yo, ahora sin camisa y con mi cuerpo intacto como si no hubiera habido ni pelea ni transformación. -No cuando puedo sacarle provecho. Evidentemente es un mafioso: lo entregare y obtendré una recompensa. ¿Eso esta bien para ti? -le pregunte al hombrecito, quien murmuro un insulto entre dientes pero acabo aceptando, probablemente con la idea de fugarse de prisión en cuanto le den la espalda.

-Bueno, haz como gustes, es tu prisionero.

-Si, lo es.

-No tenías que protegerme, estaba jugando con ellos.

-Lo se.

-Pero gracias.

-De nada…

-¿Oigan se van a dar un besito o que? -grito Wimble, olvidando por un instante la situación donde se encontraba. Tanto mi madre como yo le lanzamos una clásica "mirada con siseo vampirico", y eso fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca.

Viéndola bien, Marceline se veía desastrosa: su cabello enmarañado y su rostro estaban manchados de sangre, y su ropa estaba también muy rasgada.

-¿Quieres un helado? -no se de donde salio eso… un helado me suele hacer sentir mejor, supongo que por eso.

-¿Tu invitas?

-Mmm, no… Invita _el_, ¿verdad pequeñín? -no tuve que preguntar mas porque el enano accedió inmediatamente. Su expresión idiota fue muy graciosa, e hizo que tanto mi madre como yo nos echáramos a reír.

* * *

¿El mejor sabor de helado? Frutos del bosque con cubierta de sangre. _Y por mucho. _Probé todos los otros sabores que encontré_ (cuarenta y siete) _pero hasta ahora no encontré un sabor que me guste más ni me calme más los nervios.

Compartir un helado con mi mama es, debo decirlo, bastante cool. No me agrada, sin embargo, la idea de tener que usar de las camisas que ella se compro –es decir camisa de mujer, solo porque destruí la mía al transformarme.

Pero tampoco me gusta andar sin camisa, así que es lo que hay…

-¿En verdad le debes dinero a este pequeñín? -le dije mientras veía al hombrecillo bajo mi pie: amordazado y sucio de estar en el suelo bajo mi bota. Junto a el, estaban las bolsas de compras (las ocho, las conté y conté los artículos: los bandidos del pueblo fueron más listos como para no robarles a dos inmortales).

-Si, le pedí un préstamo hace unos años, supongo que no olvido que le debo.

-Ahora se de donde saque mi tacañería –ambos nos reímos al pensar en todo lo que teníamos en común. En verdad no pude dejar pasar el hecho de que no tenía la menor intención de explicarme eso si Wimble no nos atacaba y de que planeaba usarme para hacer su trabajo sucio y "cancelara" su deuda.

Supongo que en el momento estaba arto de discutir, pero si lo pienso bien fue algo muy listo. Y aunque me den ganas de lastimarla _de verdad_, debo decir que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos instantes hasta que ella hablo.

-Sabes eh estado pensando… -dijo mientras observaba el horizonte, tratando de asegurarse de que no saliera el sol: quería volver a casa antes de que mi Madre despierte (que divertido, como si ella no supiera ya que estamos aquí), -y escucha esto: me acompañaste a comprar ropa, cargaste todas mis bolsas, te enfadas cuando se acercan a mí, te metes en peleas por mí, y me invitas helado con el dinero de otro.

-Eso resume este día, ¿y eso que?

Lamente haberlo preguntado, pues se largo a reír tanto que casi la vi llorar.

-¡Acéptalo, hijo! Hasta la fecha, eres el mejor novio que eh tenido.

Un potente sonrojo se apodero de mi cara. Realmente ella no iba a cambiar nunca.

-Cállate mama -lleve mis manos a mi rostro, otra vez tratando de desaparecer, -solo cállate.

* * *

(1)Schadenfreude es una expresion en aleman que significa "disfrutar del dolor ajeno".  
(2)En Hora de Aventura, la Dulce Princesa suelta algunas palabras en aleman en algun capitulo, asi como en el comic oficial. De esa forma, crei que seria genial que su hijo hablara en italiano (las palabras son sacadas del traductor de google, asi que pido disculpas por cualquier error).

Hey, que tal?

Bueno, les dire que tengo sentimientos encontrados por este fic: primero queria hacerlo mas corto, ya que lo pense primero como un comic, pero me termino quedando mucho mas largo, aunque al mismo tiempo siento que esta bien empleado y tiene bastante accion, y me gusta la caracterizacion del OC como quedo.

Belcebu es un OC que me gusta mucho. En lo personal creo que en este fic queda muy Mary sue su personalidad, pero que de hacerlo en un fic mas largo (como lo tengo planeado) e ir presentandolo de a poco, quedaria mejor. Pero claro, esa es solo mi idea...

En fin, se agradecen los reviews! Saludos!

Lex


End file.
